Before I Forget
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Jarlos slash.James leaves Logan to marry Co-Written along with Charlee143  Past Jagan.Current Jarlos


**A/N So sitting next to Charlee143 we totally decided to write a Jarlos story.(: So yeah its totally random and based off of Roll Up by Wiz Khalifa haha love that Read Review Favorite do whatever you need to do.(:**

**Disclaimer:We dont own Big Time Rush :'( I would marry Logan against his will(:IF she did I wouldnt be married to Logan and he wouldnt be in the band...Harsh haha:'(**

I looked at my watch pacing back and forth in front of the wasn't coming I already knew anniversary and he decides not to show.I sighed grabbing the ring off the table and throwing it in the trash.I paid my bill beginning to walk home.I threw away the roses to. As if I was really going to need them.I sighed walking into the there sitting on the couch playing Video Games with Kendall.I chuckled loudly closing the door loudly making sure he could here turned waving me over.I forced a smile on my face.I walked over to him wrappping my arms his leaned into my looked up at me smiling.I smiled back.I tightened my grip a little on him making him squirm.I made my grasp tighter and he started to cough.I released him smiling and walking into my shared room with Kendall slamming the door shut.

I looked at my phone for new text messages, and smiled seeing two from Carlos. I looked them over, both of them asking me if Logan made it. And of course, he probably already knew that he didn't. I dialed his number anyway, listening carefully behind me, knowing that Logan probably wouldn't even notice.

_"Hey, James."_He answered knowingly, and I could tell he was smiling._"Didn't show?"_He asked, already knowing.

_"He was here. Playing Video Games with Kendall."_I sighed, and I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

_"Well, my offer still stands. We can go to Massachusetts."_He answered seriously. I had always tried to avoid this, because I thought Logan had cared. Well, maybe it's time to let him go.

_"Okay. I'll see you at the airport in twenty minutes."_I let out a sigh. Taylor House, Boston, Massachusetts, here we come. I am getting married, to Carlos Garcia, because Logan Mitchell can't seem to realize that he is losing me, everyday. And today, I am over actually used to be happy.

* * *

><p><em>"Logan will you please just get in the booth"<em>I said pulling him towards the photo booth, he whined trying to pull me the other way.

_"I really don't wanna take photos today I look a mess."_He whined again.I laughed he was so cute yet irritating other those are just some of the things that make me love him.

_"You look a hot mess now get in the booth"_I said nudging at him he groaned loudly.I smirked pecking his lips.

_"Please,for me?"_I said smiled a little before shaking his head no.I pouted some more wrapping my arms around his waist.I rested my head on his shoulder kissing his neck lightly.I felt him shiver I couldn't help but smile.

_"Ok how about this"_I said humming in his neck_."We take these pictures and then go home"_I continued sucking on his neck lightly."_And we have a little fun?"_He sighed leaning into my touch.I sucked harder marking him squirm as I swayed him back in forth making him break away from me.

_"We are in the mall James!"_He said walking away he turned to me and smirked.

_"You better come on before I change my mind."_I smiled running after him I put in 50 cents and hugged him tightly.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

I smiled kissing his lips softly he pulled me out of the booth and we went home and as soon as we got in the door he was on me . My eyes widened in confusion but soon closed to pleasure.

_"What are you doing?"_I asked him when he threw me down on the couch.

_"You owe me something for those pictures."_He said smirking at me he raised his eyebrows.I laughed loudly flipping him around.

_"I do don't I ?"_

* * *

><p>But now, he couldn't even take time away from video games to go out for our anniversary. So, I had to do this, for me. And Carlos and I are happier than I ever was with Logan.<p>

_"Okay, I'll be waiting, bye."_I could tell he was happy.

_"Okay, bye."_I put the phone in my pocket, and started to grab a duffle bag from the closet, when the door opened. I turned to see Logan and he smiled at me.

_"Hey, I know your mad at me, and I know I missed our date, but I wanna make it up to you tonight, right now, I have to go, but when I get back, we'll have a night alone, sound good?"_I could tell he really hadn't thought much about apologizing, he just thought it would be all okay. I forced a smile, and gave a nod, with that he left. I grabbed the duffle bag and started to grab thing I would need. I wouldn't be back here for a while, let alone see Logan after this. I zipped the bag, and waited til I heard Logan's car drive off, and walked out of Kendall's room, and saw him watching t.v.

_"Hey, Ja- Whoa, are you leaving?"_He asked, as he looked over and saw me holding the duffle bag.

_"Yeah, um, bye."_I said, as I left. I knew it seemed cold, but he'd try to convince me to give Logan another chance and Logan didn't deserve anything else from me.

_"Bye, and I understand."_He replied, as I closed the door. And I put my bag in the backseat, and drove to the airport.

I stopped in the parking lane giving my keys to the nodded smiling.I grabbed my bag walking into the airport.I looked around for Carlos not spotting him anywhere.I turned around a short latino boy in a black helmet at the corndog stand.I smiled walking over to him at a fast pace.I hugged him from graoned dropping his corndog.

_"Dude not cool buy me another one"_He turned around smiling._"You ready to go?"_He asked hugging me back.I darted my eyes to my duffel bag and grabbed his two bags off the floor and reached his hand out which I happily took into started to walk over to the line.

_"JAMES!"_I turned at the sound of my eyes popped out when I saw Logan standing at the entrance with his arms crossed.I dude?

"_Where are you going?"_He asked laughing slightly.I scratched the back of my neck.

_"Why would you care? All you do is ignore him, you didn't make it to your anniversary dinner and he was going to propose, so now, he realizes maybe you need to grow up, and he needs to move on."_Carlos spoke up, and Logan's eyes went wide.

_"You were gonna propose?Aw of course ill marry you"_Logan said running over and hugging me tightly.I pushed him away looked at me he is messed up in the head.I shook my head.

_"Logan im not marrying you."_I said shook his head confused.I lifted up me and Carlos's interwined hands showing off his ring._"Im marrying Carlos."_I pulled him close into stuck his tongue out at made me laugh.I turned back to Logan who was still smiling.

_"This is a joke right?I mean you can't honsetly expect me to believe that your gonna marry the retard of the group?Your not serious?"_I stared at Logan in shock.I could've sworn we were all best friends known each other since birth and this is how he all this time?

_"This is just ridiculous James come home and stop this foolishness we both know your not serious!If this is because of the stupid anniversary thing.I mean seriously I was busy.I have a life outside of You! You know what I dont even care! Marry him Because you know what I dont need you I was way outta your league anyways!I can get any guy I want and you are officaily trash to me so enjoy your crappy life with him."_He ranted, and I took a deep breath to calm down, I didn't want to cause a scene.

_"Okay first of all, you wanna talk about ridicullous? You play video games all day and then when Carlos tells you I was gonna propose, then you wanna be all happy! You didn't notice me half the time, always busy with t.v., work or where ever you go! I barely even see you anymore, so goodbye!"_I was surprised I hadn't yelled yet, and turned walking away with Carlos to the plane.

_"Im really sorry James I know you loved him..."_Carlos said quietly, I shrugged my shoulders kissing his cheek.

_"You wanna know a secret?"_I asked leaning down to his ear, he shook his head yes._"He sucked in bed anyways."_

And at that we both laughed getting on our plane to live our new happy life together.

**A/N Yay done I think we did a good Job(: And just so we all know this... I LOVE Logan I just had to make him look bad in this story:( Logan I know you may never read this but I LOVE YOU...Im so sorry haha Review (:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird & **

*** : Charlee : ***


End file.
